To Rise Above Heaven
by To The Ends Of The Earth
Summary: Naruto was left alone in this world. Following the footsteps of one of the greatest men to ever exist he too shall Seal the Heavens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So hey there. This is an idea that's been brewing around in the back of my mind for a few months since "DaoLord Paragon Naru Otsutsuki" released I Shall Seal The Heavens but with naruto characters and i guess i should thank him or her as that's the only reason i know of the existence of this work of literature. okay some basic background information I'm going to establish. Meng Hao and Xu Qing have child on Earth. When that child reached 16 Meng Hao and Xu Qing left to continue traveling around the cosmos. The kid decides to settle down and marries a Senju creating the Uzumaki Clan. Also this is my first work so don't be to harsh. also warning spoilers i'm assuming that if you're reading this you've finished naruto and either read most of or couldn't care less about "I Shall Seal The Heavens".**

"Neat "-human speech  
" **Generic evil" biju or summon speech**

"She's cute" Non verbal Speech or thoughts

-hello there- written word

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

Kushina looked down at the old scrolls saved from Uzushiogakure "Energy of Heaven and Earth?" she repeats to herself "what the hell does that even mean" she asks to the empty apartment glaring down at the scroll as if i might reveal the answers she seeks.

Pouring over the rest of the scroll she comes across no concrete answers. "The first step on the path to cultivation is Qi Condensation" she reads aloud finding no better answers for her questions she settles into a meditative pose and goes about "forming the core sea or whatever" she ponders letting out a small snort at how ridiculous it sounds.

She manages this mediation for about three hours before becoming increasingly bored as she stands she runs a protective hand over her bulging stomach "I hope you get your Dads temperament my little Naruto" she coos softly before standing and looking at the mess in the apartment "I'll clean it later" she thinks to herself "i own the entire complex who could possibly complain" she thinks to herself before walking out the room the seals on the door locking after her exit

############################ 8 Years Later ###############################

Naruto was Seven as he looked out the cracked apartment window the Perpetual green leaves of the village rustled in the chilly autumn wind "im going to need to choose a new apartment soon" he mutters to himself breaking the silence.

Looking over at the faded patches of red spray paint that once had so boldly spelled his title, "demon" he spat once again shattering the quiet which seemed to swallow him.

He slowly stood up stretching out his stiff limbs he walked out of the apartment. He stared down the halls that clearly hadn't seen love in some time. dust covered the doors and windows he took no notice as he strolled through the building stopping before an innocuous door.

"you're my new apartment" he says reaching for the handle which seemed stuck. Giving a small annoyed grunt he placed both hands against the wood and pushed with all his might.

"I slipped" he states to himself looking up at the ceiling rubbing the blood from his throbbing nose. Attempting to stand up he places his bloody hand against The door Which proceeds to swing open after flashing white.

After righting himself again Naruto Peered into the room it was a mess, scrolls and empty inkwells lay everywhere. He was about to dismiss this apartment until he saw it, a scroll filled with text open in the middle of the room. Naruto Carefully entered the room he stared down at the scroll "An Uzumaki's guide to cultivation?" he read with surprising ease.

taking one last look around he grabbed the scroll before turning and looking for a different apartment to occupy he didn't feel like cleaning the room he was moving into of anything more than dust.

The new apartment was clean A bit of dusting and he was done he relaxed into the couch looking over at the scroll he had a choice to make he could try to read it or he could ignore it… "what's the worst that could happen?" he asks himself picking up and reading through the scroll

-Dear Future Decedent if you are reading this then you clearly are looking to learn about the techniques of cultivation. The first stage of cultivation is Qi condensation or in other words forming your core sea to do this you must meditate and learn to bring in the energy of Heaven and earth that surrounds you into your body -

Naruto quickly got into a meditative pose he'd once seen on a billboard around the village legs crossed arms relaxed, back straight "if this was all there is to cultivation then this will be a piece of cake" he thought smugly.

 **A/N**

 **Well there you go the first chapter i might make a second chapter or i might think better than trust my insomnia fueled impulses and delete the chapter. Either way i**

 **hope reading This wasn't to hard for you all. I hope you have a good day**

 **Best regards -** **To The Ends Of The Earth**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **First of all thank you the two of you who reviewed and i'll answer them now  
Akasuna123: The founder of the Uzumaki clan despite being a cultivator didn't make it very far only to foundation establishment and so despite living longer than usual they didn't make it to the second shinobi war.  
Ezeakel: Thanks for your thoughts i'll try to increase chapter length but due to the limited amount of time i have to write it probably won't increase by much sorry.**

"Neat "-human speech  
" **Generic evil" biju or summon speech**

"She's cute" Non verbal Speech or thoughts

-hello there- written word

" _Burning hells"_ techniques

 **Disclaimer: i still own nothing**

Naruto was pissed four months it took four months to form the first strand of the core sea then a further two months to form the core sea as the scroll called it.

He huffed in his meditation the abundant energy of heaven and earth pouring into his body with ease the small core sea which currently would look like a whirlpool if you could observe it greedily sucking in the offered energy.

"The academy will start soon" he ponders to himself "i wonder if anyone else would know about cultivation" he thinks before he feels a change in his core sea the whirlpool swelled as he continued to pull the energy of Heaven and Earth within his body.

Hours pass when he open his eyes at last he looks down at his body he was covered in dirt and dust he quickly stood to go for a shower "i hope i don't get this dirty every-time i go up a cultivation level" he thinks to himself.

******************************************Three Weeks Later ************************************

Naruto's eye twitched when looking at what was laid in front of his bed. When lord third had come for his monthly visit he had asked for some suitable training clothes not this "orange monstrosity" he hissed.

Rotating his Cultivation base subconsciously he reached to grab it as soon as his finger touched the fabric it burst into pale blue flames strangely the flames didn't burn him he studied the burning fabric in his hands.

"no smoke and no ash" he says under his breath as the garment eventually burned to nothing leaving naruto to stare at his hand in wonder. Reaching to grab another piece of clothing only for nothing to happen.

"What?" he says confused "but it just... The energy of heaven and earth" he spoke in awe dropping the clothing and starting to rotate his core sea.

He held his hand out in front of himself " _flames of the ghost"_ he calls as his hand becomes coated in the same pale blue burning flames. "My first technique" he says with glee "it may not be complicated but it's mine" he cheers quietly before falling back into silence "those we're supposed to be my training clothes" he says hanging his head and extinguishing his hand.

"Guess my regular clothes will have to do for now" he says pulling on a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back and a pair of black trousers and a pair of covered in sneakers. He glances at the clock on the wall "i'm late" he yells in alarm grabbing his backpack and sprinting out the door.

Naruto burst into the classroom the class was silent "Uzumaki is there a reason you were so late?" the scar faced teacher asks staring down at naruto "no sensei" he says his face burning red with embarrassment "since it's the first day i'll be lenient go find a seat at the back and make sure this doesn't happen again" he says dismissing Naruto and turning back to writing on the chalkboard.

Naruto sat at the back seat next to the window he took one look at the huge amount of writing that the teacher had produced "not bothering with that" he thinks to himself as he goes to stare out the window.

Quickly growing bored of the view outside the window he tries to pull some of the surrounding Energy of Heaven and Earth into his body "it's less efficient than meditating but it'll do" he thinks as he looking over the class quickly distinguishing the pre trained clan kids from the civilians "an uchiha, Aburame, hyuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara and a Akimichi all in one class. A lot of clans this year" he Thinks to himself.

The bell rang as the teacher "iruka" he reminds himself dismisses the class and he walks out of the class minutes after the other children. The lecture on the importance of being on time from iruka had been mind numbing.

He stopped looking into the patch of trees next to the academy "come on apologise" he hears from the woods. Deciding to see what's happening he walks into a small grove to see the hyuga from his class on her knees crying and apologising. while surrounded by three older children.

"Quit it" he says deciding to step in and help the poor girl. The three children turn around "hey it's that kid" one of them says before the largest one runs forward and punches Naruto in the cheek quickly knocking him onto his back "Brats like you shouldn't even talk to us" he says looking down at Naruto.

Slowly Naruto pulls himself to his feet "with a punch like that" Naruto coats his fist in the Energy of Heaven and Earth and throws a punch right into the stomach of the largest boy who doubles over in a mixture of shock and pain "you're the ones who shouldn't be talking to me" he continues rushing at the next kid.

The next kid throws a sloppy punch at Naruto's head which while catching his ear didn't do much to deter him. Naruto's fist connects heavily with the kids nose creating a loud cracking noise as the kid falls to his knees clutching his bleeding nose.

Naruto turned to where the third kid had stood only to kind it empty "must have run off" he says to himself before looking for the girl only to see trees "guess she ran off as well" he says glumly turning and walking out of the clearing leaving the two injured bullies on their own he walks towards his apartment.

****************************************** 10 minutes later ************************************

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror the bruise on his cheek rapidly fading before his eyes "guess the energy of Heaven and Earth helps me heal as well" he thinks before walking back to his room

" _Flames of the ghost"_ he says as his hand light with the pale blue flames once again. feeling the slight drain on his Qi reserves he shuts of the technique forming his hand into a fist "here is where my journey begins" he states with confidence before settling onto his bed to meditate "and tomorrow i will climb even higher" he says with finality.

 **A/N**

 **Hello again, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you ezeakel hope you enjoyed. if you have questions be sure to leave a review. And due to not getting multiple complaints about grammar last chapter i can only assume it's not as unreadable as i thought it'd be.**

 **Anyway Have a good day all -To The Ends Of The Earth**


	3. Chapter 3

"Neat "-human speech

" **Generic evil" biju or summon speech**

"She's cute" Non verbal Speech or thoughts

-hello there- written word

Disclaimer: If I managed to get the rights to any of this i would say so.

Naruto was sure his ancestors were laughing at him. It'd had been two weeks since his last classmate had unlocked their Chakra and he had a suspicion that the energy of heaven and earth was stopping him from unlocking his.

At age eight he'd already reached level seven in Qi condensation but he'd stagnated unable the break through the barrier that existed between level seven and eight he was still stuck after a year of attempting to overcome that damn block.

And now he couldn't even access his Chakra something even that dumb pink haired civilian born had managed to do. Gritting his teeth he closed his bloodshot eyes and dived into his mind something he had yet to try "but damn it i'm was running out of options" he thinks as the outside world fades away.

Opening his eyes he finds himself sat on his core sea. Standing to look around he see the large ocean that stretched for miles and a bubbling red sky that contained a shining yellow sun.

He begins to look around hoping for some thread to find his Chakra he looked frantically for an hour before staring down into the ocean.

Seeing the reflections of the yellow sun and red sky he looks up "it couldn't be" he says in wonder as he begin to try to replicate the feeling of summoning Chakra as his teacher Iruka described to him.

Ever so slowly the yellow sun began to lower Naruto begins to walk back to the center of the ocean as the yellow sun floats gently above a meter above the surface of the Core sea. Naruto stands beneath the yellow sun reaching his hand up it easily passes into the sun.

like an electric shock Chakra begins to flow through Naruto's coils. "Yes i did it" Naruto Yells smiling like a madman he starts to walk away from the Chakra sun.

Turning back to the sun floating above the Core sea Naruto has an idea "i wonder what happens when my energy of heaven and earth mix with Chakra" he thinks to himself Naruto stares at the sun as it begins to sink into the core sea when nothing immediately happens Naruto frowns gently.

The entire ocean shakes. a pulse originating from the submerged sun covers the once motionless sea. Naruto watches in astonishment as a flood of water bursts from the ocean waves begin to form as the sea level rises.

Naruto feels the block that kept him from reaching the next cultivation level shatter like glass and filth begins to pour from his body. Naruto is about to cheer but he quickly notices that the flood of Qi has not stopped when pain erupts from his stomach he realizes that something's wrong.

He attempts to raise the sun from the water with his mind only for it not to respond growing panicked he runs for the sun . he arrives plunging his hands into the water he grabs the sun he pulls it from the turbulent sea throwing it high into the air while his cultivation base shatters through another block.

Naruto's body extrudes yet more filth as he throws back his head and roars to the sky in triumph. Beneath his body a solid platform forms this platform bursts from the sea. As the pillar climbs towards the heaven the ocean drains.

Eventually the sea is completely drained and in its place is one pillar reaching for the heavens all is silent as a single crack appears on the pillar facing the low hanging Chakra sun which had now shrunk to the size of Naruto himself and was glowing much more dimly than before.

Water begins gently flowing from the crack in the pillar to the basin. Naruto is panting heavily "I unlocked my Chakra and reached foundation establishment" he says to himself in disbelief.

Naruto can feel himself waking up. As the image of the inner world begins to fade he could swear he can see a sinister eye opening in the sky above him.

" **Your adventure shall be an interesting to watch** " an evil voice echoes from within his mind.

*************************************** Three Hours later ***************************************

Naruto stepped out of his shower he tried to reach for his Chakra again. Just like his last attempts barely a spark listened to his commands "guess i can't Can't complain to much" he says to himself.

Realizing he basically sacrificed a large portion of his available Chakra in return for breaking through to the next level of cultivation. "Not to bad of a trade off he says to himself before hearing his stomach growl "i'm… hungry?" he asked to empty apartment

"kami how long was it since i last ate about a week after i formed the core sea so at least two years" Naruto thinks to himself walking to his disused cupboards searching for some food only finding some packets of instant ramen.

He gives a shrug grabbing a cup filling it with water he uses " _flames of the ghost"_ to bring the water to an instant boil slowly eating his way through the noodles he begins to ponder on his hunger "i guess to replenish chakra i need to eat" he concludes. Before throwing away the now empty cup. And standing up "time for more training" Naruto says before leaving the apartment

*************************************** 10 minutes later**************************************** Naruto loved this training ground it's was practically abandoned overflowing with the energy of heaven and earth not to mention the multiple training partners that never failed to give him a good fight.

He chuckles lightly as he fills his muscles with Qi before jumping the large chain fence littered with danger signs "the forest of death still doesn't live up to the name" he yells into the empty forest.

Soon growls echo from within the forest as an unusually large tiger emerges from the tree cover twice the height of a usual tiger and covered in old scars. "Back again cuddles" Naruto taunts covering his body in a thick layer of Qi while it continues to flow through his muscles.

" _Body of the god"_ he calls before rushing into battle against the tiger The tiger trusting its instincts attempts to pounce onto Naruto who deftly sidesteps the lunge throwing out a punch to try and hit the tiger only to miss as the tiger swings it's back legs at his face catching him in the cheek. Naruto follows the momentum performing a back flip and landing on his feet in a crouch. As the tiger circles Naruto looking for an opening Naruto gets an idea growing tired of the wait the tiger once again pounces at Naruto who rolls under the attack.

While right underneath the beast Naruto jars his hands into the ground to stop his roll he kicks out his legs which connect to the tigers chest with a sickening crunch and the ribs collapse in on themselves the shards puncturing the organs.

Eventually gravity pulls the already dead body to the forest floor. Naruto looked over at the once proud animal with respect "i think i need to head further in everything here is to easy now" he thinks looking deep into the shadows of the forest "Nothing ever like this has stopped me before" he announces before walking deeper into the forest

 **A/N**

 **First try at a fight scene this chapter would appreciate tips on how to improve.**

 **also thanks for reviewing all (ezeakel).**

 **Also I Didn't realize this site managed to break** Underlined words **so they should now (hopefully) be fixed ( EDIT as it turns out this site breaks the chapters i post in general so sorry about that)**

 **Qi is also another way of saying Energy of Heaven and Earth it's used in its place when i think that the sentence makes little to no sense with the full title.**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy your day - To The Ends Of The Earth  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Neat"-human speech

"Generic evil" biju or summon speech

"She's cute" Non verbal Speech or thoughts

-hello there- written word

Disclaimer: I Still own nothing

Naruto was bored that in of itself was a noteworthy occurrence he had rarely been bored since he started the path to cultivation. The classroom hadn't bored him since he found he could meditate. Other than Iruka no one cared and when his grades didn't drop even Iruka left him to his own devices.

Yet here he sat in a cafe gently drinking some tea while watching the main foot traffic into Konoha. His usual Training ground the Forest of death had been swarming with ninja's for the past three days. "Damn Chunin exams taking the best training grounds" he thought with annoyance. To top it all off his apartment and to a lesser degree himself had been under strict supervision.

Which is why he was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder looking behind him he saw a full grown man wearing bright green spandex and orange leg warmers. "how may i help you sir?" he asks after managing to get his head around the mans odd choice of clothing.

"What polite manners you have" the man replies with a boisterous laugh "I am Might Gai" he continues "and i am guessing you are Uzumaki Naruto" he finishes with a wide smile at Naruto.

Growing suspicious of this man Naruto activates his _body of the god_ "yes what's it to you" he replies guarded. Might Gai laughs once again "there's no need to be suspicious my boy i am just introducing myself to my new apprentice".

Naruto stopped confused "what are you saying" he replies blankly Might Gai gains a small twinkle in his eye "come with me to the training grounds and you will find out".

Deciding he's got nothing better to do he follows after the crazy man "Might Gai" he forces himself to remember his name.

Quickly arriving at the training grounds he gestures for Guy to explain himself. "You see a few days ago a Chunin by the name of Iruka Umino came to look for me suggesting i take you on as an apprentice. Your skill in taijutsu spars is incredible for your age and the clear signs that you struggled to operate your Chakra made him seek me out. After watching you train for the last week you're dedication and work ethic astounds me" Guy says with another bright smile. "This is why i am offering for you to become a ninja and my apprentice"

Naruto begins to silently mull over the decision "the academy isn't helping me anymore, not to mention that to take missions would increase my exposure to the Energy of Heaven and Earth" Naruto thinks coming to his conclusion "alright one one condition, you spar with me right here right now" Naruto says with confidence.

Tears begin to stream from Gai's eyes "such youthful words i accept" Gai says shrugging off his weighted Jonin vest which indented the ground where it landed.

Naruto slams his fists together " _body of the god stage 2"_ He yells as his body gains a metallic sheen and the ground under him cracks.

Gai gives a shining smile as he blurs out of existence. An orange leg warmer slams into Naruto's stomach and he is sent flying into a tree easily cracking the tree.

Naruto slowly picks himself up from the splinters despite a few tears on his white shirt he is unharmed. Naruto runs at Gai who upon seeing his student running at him blurs out of existence again.

Naruto quickly spins and throws out his open hand which collides with Gai's shin "thank kami for my new spiritual sense" he thinks closing his grip on Gai's shin he jumps into the air _"flames of the ghost"_ he calls a jet of blue flames sending him and the unbalanced Gai even higher into the air.

Deciding to stop his student before he can make another move Gai wretches his leg from Naruto's grasp before performing a Axe kick on Naruto's head sending him flying towards the ground at high speeds.

Naruto forces his Chakra into his Qi, Draining his Chakra but filling his Qi reserves. he coats the air in front of him in Qi spreading it out to form a bubble he traps the air inside as he falls he shrinks the bubble until it's the size of a small marble and the pressure of the air is straining against the Qi coating.

Gai watches Naruto slam into the ground producing a large dust cloud. gently dropping to the ground himself he watches Naruto pull his body from the shattered rock and dirt. Who begins to charge at him again. He dodges to the left of the punch he goes for another kick to Naruto's legs this time only to see Naruto's hand wreathed in those blue flames right in front of his face. "Checkmate" Naruto says as a huge volume of the fire erupts from the hand.

Gai is almost insulted as he jumps away from the flames "maybe a Chunin would be hit by that but not a Jonin what was…." Gai feels his back hit a small marble sized object before a huge burst of air pushes him back Into the expanding blue firestorm.

Naruto watches his new teacher fly into the blue fire smirking in triumph he falls to the ground unconscious.

Gai diperses his shadow clone he had replaced himself with reaching down he gently picks up his student he recognises the depleted chakra reserves of his student he smiles gently "he'll be a legend" he says astounded by the plan the nine year old in front of him had fabricated "but he's going need me to push him there, WITH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH" Gai shouts to the heavens.

******************************* Two Hours Later **********************

Naruto wakes in his bed with a groan he attempts to sit up his entire body covered in bruises "so body of the god level two can be overloaded by Jonin level opponents then" Naruto thinks to himself

Heading into his kitchen he sees a note -meet for training at 4 am, training grounds 6-. Naruto reads while he eats his last ramen packet "i have to go shopping tomorrow as well " he thinks staring out the window.

"Nothing is ever easy for me, But i'm going to claw my way to the top… no matter how long it takes" Naruto tells himself.

 **A/N  
** **Thank you for reading enjoy all your day's -To The Ends of The Earth**


	5. Chapter 5

"Neat "-human speech

" **Generic evil" biju or summon speech**

"She's cute" Non verbal Speech or thoughts

-hello there- written word

Naruto was doing sit ups. It had been two years since Gai had taken him on as a apprentice he was now a Chunin. "to be honest these last two years have been the best of my life. Traveling around the fire country learning new fighting techniques and advancing my cultivation" and now he was growing bored "the missions i'm doing just aren't stimulating" and after hearing talk of Gai taking a new team next year he was considering his options.

" i could take up that offer to join Anbu but that would just get me more of the same" Naruto finished his set of push ups "i could always leave the village" He says looking up to the sky he had finished the scroll on cultivation he was just a hair's breadth from creating his core the nine foundation pillars towered around his Chakra sun. he needed more information and for that he needed to go to the Uzu ruins.

The sun was setting as Naruto stood on the top of his apartment building black cloak wrapped over his white plain white t shirt and baggy long black pants finishing in a pair of thick leather boots with backpack. Which was filled with all the money he'd made on missions and the scroll on cultivation "body of the god" he whispered before leaping towards the village walls.

Naruto made a hard impact with the dirt outside the walls easily rolling with the impact before jumping away from the walls he could already feel Gai and someone else following after him this wasn't unexpected, any hidden village would go into alarm when their doomsday weapon flees.

**********************************4 hours later**********************

Naruto was here on the edge of fire country some random field leading into water country Naruto could feel the person who had been with Gai on his tail Gai was probably dismissed due to emotional connections.

Naruto turned to face his pursuer who had spiked silver hair a black face mask and a headband covering one eye "kakashi what do i owe this pleasure?" Naruto asked tauntingly

"Never thought you'd be one to run Naruto" Kakashi said voice laced with boredom

"Unfortunately My quest is going to take me much further than the leaf and sitting there i will only stagnate" Naruto reply's easily. Starting to rotate his cultivation base and slowly mixing his Chakra and Qi.

Kakashi lifts up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye before dashing to attack Naruto. Deciding this is not time to do things carefully Naruto drops his entire Chakra sun into his core sea causing a white aura to to cover his body " _body of the god level 3"_ Naruto says under his breath.

When Kakashi reaches naruto he throws out a punch at his chest Naruto dodges right only the get his in the face by Kakashi's kick who is running through hand seals Kakashi jumps back " _fire style great fireball jutsu"_ Kakashi yells expelling a huge ball of orange flames from his mouth.

" _flames of the consuming ghost"_ Naruto calls out shooting his signature pale blue flames from his hands which connects with the orange flames consuming them and flowing towards Kakashi.

Naruto looks around the area for Kakashi before jumping into the air as a pair of hands attempt to grab where his ankles had been only milliseconds earlier.

Hitting the ground Naruto pants softly he's been bleeding Qi since he left the village now he's in a fight against one the villages best jonin. Naruto crosses his arms in front of his chest as his veins strain against his skin which is turning red "gates 1,2 and 3 open" Naruto yells as a Green aura pours out of his body.

Naruto feels his Dao pillars melt away as the liquid congeals together and rapidly solidifies to form a bright violet core. Grabbing the core Qi that poured from the core Naruto manipulates it into his fist.

Deciding he needs to end this quickly Kakashi flys through hand seals and begins to build up lightning within his palm "lightning blade" he yells charging at Naruto.

" _River of the unsealed dao"_ Naruto roars as the technique takes the form of a dragon head covering Naruto's fist with eight stars on it's head three of which glow brightly Naruto locks eyes with Kakashi as he charges at him.

Naruto and Kakashi both attempting to kill the other with the attacks. which collide head on the dragon barely slows down as it tears right through the _Lightning blade_ and the right through Kakashi's arm destroying it to the shoulder.

Blood pours from the destroyed shoulder as Kakashi collapses to his knees the dragon head on Naruto's fist fades away the red skin returning to normal and the veins sinking back under the skin.

"I told you nothing would stop me" Naruto says spitting out blood while walking towards Kakashi "for what it's worth… i am sorry" Naruto says mournfully as he opens his fist and faces his palm towards Kakashi. Blue flames pour over Kakashi's body burning the flesh and fabric away with ease.

As Naruto turn and walks away all that's left of Kakashi is warped metal plates and a metal headband with the leaf insignia.

Naruto begins to walk his way into water country with a slight limp muscles screaming in pain he advances towards his destiny.

 **Bit shorter today, sorry guys but this ends what i had planned for the** **prologue  
** **  
Enjoy the rest of your day -To The End Of The Earth**


	6. Chapter 6

"Neat "-human speech  
" **Generic evil" Biju or summon speech**

"She's cute" Non verbal Speech or thoughts

-hello there- written word

DIsclaimer: I own none of these characters nor plot lines

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, The mists of the Uzu isle swirled around his form his slight exhale causing the mists to grow thinner the small amount of his Qi that had saturated the air being pulled back into his body slowly the main island revealed itself to the night sky. In the very center sat a large hill surrounding the isle were nine pillars made of carved marble the faint aura of time could be felt when staring at the stone monuments. Naruto slowly stood up his body remaining lithe and mobile despite what felt like years of deep meditation he stared at the relics a spell formation or the remnants of one, the loss of the Uzumaki clan and the battles that lead to the Genocide had shattered what was once the great shield of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto began to slowly descend down the hill and he once more glanced over the ruins and rubble that covered the rest of the island "there are no scrolls or Legacy Here" he thought to himself as he stepped over a corpse in which Blood and chakra still stired though sluggishly, the Uzumaki may have died But the Thousands who had invaded their home had found no such release; here they remained reliving their previous day and they would do so until the planet itself could support life no longer "maybe beyond that" Naruto said to himself as he continued to walk along the street. He soon reached the crystal clear water of the stagnant tomb like air was replaced by the cool sea breeze that blew against the soft sand before stopping dead just before it reached dirt, slowly Naruto rotated his Cultivation base the violet core spinning slowly releasing Qi and Naruto gently floated into the air. The idea he could use his qi to fly hadn't occurred to until he had almost fallen into the ocean getting here. he Had reflexively pulsed his Qi below him sending him up into the air.

The jittery flight of his arrival was nothing to his slow steady accent now and Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself, for all their achievements flight had been incredibly rare among Ninja; here he was a 13 year old child hovering above the ground. Slowly the laughing fit tapered out and the silence covered the isle once more the Crushing weight of the murders carried out here blanketed the island. Naruto took one last look at the abandoned husk that was once a thriving village and he sped off into the distance as a Dense QI mist once more encroached upon the island. When Naruto looked back there was nothing, no island, no mist just peaceful ocean "it's a nicer end than the truth" He promised to himself as he left his ancestral home behind. The ocean underneath him sped past his form, his movement causing a not a ripple on glassy surface slowly the mirror like surface of the water gave way to great crashing waves and whirlpools that could eat ships and ninja alike. Soon enough daylight began to glow on the horizon and the deep water turned to shallows and naruto could see a distant shoreline.

Gently floating down onto the shore "The land of waves" he thought his shoes sinking lightly into the sand. taking a deep breath he could feel the energy of heaven and earth flooding into him "The energy of heaven and earth is always more abundant when there's little death and lots of life" He noted to himself as he sat down to meditate and recover the Qi used to fly such a long distance.

Hours later Naruto could be seen still on them sandy shore mist gently swirling around his still form and a young woman slowly approached him, leaning over she gently put a hand on his shoulder "hey there what are you doing out here you could catch a cold' she says helpfully and Naruto's eyes open slowly and he turns to look at the young woman who had touched him, She had fair and pale skin long black hair and large brown eyes with a gentle smile on her face. The friendly tone and words contrasted greatly to the icy presence she gave off and Naruto couldn't help being surprised; the Qi that had built up under his skin ready the burn this person who had approached him faded away. "Thank you kind stranger I must have gotten lost in my meditation" Naruto says kindly and he moves to stand up "ah but where are my manners my name is Naruto and may i ask as to yours" Naruto Continues and a faint blush lights up the girls face "You're welcome sir, my name is Haku"

AN

 **I'm going to be very honest multiple things came up late last year and this story got pushed out of my mind while I got things sorted by the time that was sorted well I had completely forgotten this story existed and my life continued on until I got a message that someone new had followed this story and to whoever that person is here's the next chapter hope it doesn't disappoint too badly. I'm not going to lie updates will be random and inconsistent as i don't have the free time to write but till i update next.  
Have a great day -To The Ends Of The Earth **


End file.
